Shur'tugal abr Voetta: Changing Winds
by Cre Ookami
Summary: Having survived her first battle, Miranda Iceblade is traveling to the elves to continue her training. Meanwhile, Cassidy is with the Varden, serving as a soldier and teaching Elva. Both face uncertain times and difficulties along their paths. Part 2
1. Beginings

**I'm back, and here's part two, Changing Winds. Yes, it follows the Eldest storyline, and I hope you like it and review and all those things.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own this. Eldest belongs to Paolini. I do, however, own Thaw, Cassidy, and Miranda. And, um... yup, that's about it. Sadly.**

* * *

Miranda Iceblade, fifteen-year-old Dragon Rider, was bored. Really, really bored. She was sitting in bed, two days after the Battle of Farthen Dur, not allowed to leave until Angela the Herbalist gave her the OK. And Angela was busy with Eragon in the next room over, so she was stuck alone in the room. Well, not quite alone. Her dragon, Thaw, was lying on the end of the bed, or attempting to, anyways. She had grown, and no longer fit, so she was also lying on Miranda, and her tail hung off the bed. Miranda sighed.

_Baldy I and II are gonna attack soon, and I'm still stuck in here_, she grumbled to herself.

_Baldy is_, Thaw corrected without opening her eyes. _Singular._

_What?_

_Baldy II died from…_ _mysterious causes while you and Eragon were fighting._

_What?! And you didn't tell me?_

_I forgot._

_You FORGOT?! How can you forget something like that? That's wonderful!_

_Glad you're happy._ At that moment, Angela returned.

"Right, well, you're free to go. Shoo. I have work to do."

"Thanks, Angela!" Miranda jumped up and hugged the herbalist. "See you around!" She practically ran out of the room.

_Sorry about her_, Thaw apologized as she followed Miranda. Angela just shook her head

* * *

Miranda found Cassidy in her room, reading Eldest. Miranda had finished it while in bed, and was about a fourth of the way through Brisingr. "Hey."

Cassidy looked up. "Oh, hey Miranda. How you doing?"

"I'm very happy. Baldy is dead."

"Yeah, I know. Wonderful news. People are worried."

"But not you?"

"Nope." They sat in silence for a moment.

"So are you gonna go to the elves?" Cassidy finally asked.

"I think I have to," Miranda answered. "I need the training, someone has to keep an eye on Eragon, Oromis'll want me to, Nasuada wants me to, and I want to. But what about you. Will you come?"

"I've been thinking about that," Cassidy said slowly, stroking Eldest. "And I believe I'll stay here. I mean, I'd love to go see the elves, but I think one of us needs to stay here, and I'll be more useful here. I can fight for the Varden, help us get to Surda, help Nasuada, and talk to Elva. I'm more useful here."

Miranda nodded. She'd miss her friend, her one connection to her old life, but she understood Cassidy's reasons for staying. "Stay safe."

"I'll do my best. No fighting a dozen Kull single-handedly, I promise." That caused Miranda to smile.

"Alright. And I'll do my best not to kill myself again while I'm gone." Cassidy nodded, and then went back to the book. Miranda wandered down to kitchens, where she got something to eat. Then she meandered her way down to the battlefield.

The ground was saturated with blood. It smelled like death, like rotting meat. Miranda wrinkled her nose as she carefully stepped over the contorted, headless body of an urgal. She spotted the shining, hairless crown of the lone Twin and the telltale dark skin of Ajihad by one of the tunnel entrances. She headed towards them.

"-by tomorrow morning." Ajihad was saying to Baldy. Behind them a group of ten men and ten dwarves were readying themselves to go urgal hunting. Among them was Murtagh. Miranda walked up to him.

"Where are you going?" she asked him, although she already knew.

"Ajihad and the… um, the Twin are going to lead one last expedition down to hunt some urgals. We'll be back by tomorrow morning," Murtagh answered.

"Can't you stay?" Miranda asked, even though she knew it was impossible. She didn't want him to go. She knew what would happen.

"I have to prove I'm not my father. I'll be back by tomorrow," he promised.

_No you wont_, Miranda wanted to tell him. But she couldn't. Instead she swallowed past a sudden lump in her throat and looked down momentarily.

"Just be safe, alright?" she asked, looking up again. Murtagh smiled one of his rare smiles in reply.

"Always," he said. Miranda hugged him impulsively. He looked surprised, but hugged her back.

"Be careful. I'll miss you," she murmured as she let go. He blinked, puzzled, but before he could question her, he had to follow Baldy into the tunnel. Ajihad brought up the rear. Miranda stood there, staring into the dark of the tunnel where they had disappeared, silently cursing Baldy, then turned and returned to the city.

* * *

Miranda spent the rest of the day thinking. She was trying to decide if she should go sit by the tunnel and wait for Murtagh and Ajihad, or wait with everyone else. It would be odd if she just sat there for hours. Then she'd have to explain why, and how she knew to wait. Plus is would mess up the storyline.

_There's only one Baldy_, Thaw pointed out, tired of her moping. _So maybe he won't be able to control enough urgals. And you said yourself, we can't change the story._

_I know, but…_ Miranda trailed off.

_You love him, don't you?_ Thaw asked quietly. Miranda didn't answer the question.

_I'm acting like an idiot. Why can't I just trust him to take care of himself? I know he can. _

_Yes, he can. It'll be all right. Let's go see Eragon or something. It'll take your mind off the impending doom. Come on, Kiddo._

* * *

**R&R!**


	2. Dragon Marked and Urgal Slain

**Thank you to those who reviewed. Reviews keep this going!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
**

* * *

Miranda slept fitfully that night. Finally, around four, she got up and went to find Cassidy, or Angela, or something to do. After Arya has smashed the Star Sapphire, she had gotten a room near the two. Maybe if she was lucky she would find Solembum. She liked the werecat. He was fun to talk to. He sorta reminded her of Elva. Elva…

Miranda immediately changed direction. She should speak to the girl, even if she couldn't respond, yet. She found a guard, and he gave her the directions to the "blessed" child's room, along with a salute and a murmured "Iceblade." Miranda ignored that.

When she reached Elva's room, her caretaker answered the door.

"I'm here to see Elva," Miranda said quietly. "I know it's early, but…"

"She is awake, Rider Iceblade. Come and see her." Miranda stepped into the room. It was larger than most rooms, and in better condition. Sitting on the floor, in the middle of the empty space, starring unblinking up at Miranda with violet eyes, was Elva. Miranda walked over and crouched by her.

"Hello, little one," Miranda said. "I'm Miranda. You're the girl Eragon blessed, aren't you?" Elva stayed silent, but stretched out a tendril of thought. Miranda didn't block the contact, unnatural though it was for someone so young. Nothing about Elva could be truly considered normal.

_Hello Miranda Iceblade, Rider of Dragons, _was the girl's reply. Miranda suppressed a shiver. Her voice was that of a world-weary adult, yet she looked no more than three.

_Hello Elva, Dragon marked_, Miranda answered.

_You know of me._

_Many do. Though they do not yet know of your curse._

That surprised Elva, though she hid it well. _Yet you do._

_I know many things. Things others don't. _Elva didn't respond to that. _I wanted to meet you, Elva, though I won't be able to stay. Perhaps because I won't be able to stay, I wish to meet you. However, my friend, Cassidy, promises to watch you for me._

_Are you afraid of me? _She asked haughtily.

_No. I am afraid for you. I wish I could stay myself, but I must go to the elves. You will have Cassidy and Angela._

_And dear Nanna._

_Yes. Do not be too harsh on her. She loves you. _Once again, Elva was silent. Miranda stood up. _I'll go now. Thank you for talking with me. I'm sorry you have to bear this burden. Goodbye, Elva._

_Goodbye Rider Miranda._

* * *

Miranda ran into Angela and Solembum (in boy form) on her way back to her room.

"Hello Miranda!" Angela called cheerfully. "What are you doing up and about at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm going to pick some mushrooms! They grow so many different varieties here!" She started off again. "I'll see you around!" She called, rounding the corner and disappearing. Solembum, however, stayed.

_Miranda._

_Solembum. Don't you ever just talk?_

_Sometimes. When I want to._

_But not now?_

_No._

_Okay. Did you have something you wanted?_

_I enjoy your company._

_But not as much as you enjoy Angela's._

_Perhaps. Where is Thaw?_

_In my room. You can come talk to her if you want. Although, I'm not sure if she's awake. This way. _Miranda led him down the hall to her room, where Thaw was, in fact, awake. Solembum settled himself cross-legged on the floor next to her and began scratching her head as they talked. Miranda went back to sleep.

* * *

Solembum was gone by the time Miranda re-awoke, and Thaw was sitting by the side of her bed, finally agreeing with Miranda that she was to big to fit on the end. Someone was banging on the door. Grumbling quietly, Miranda opened it. She looked out, puzzled at the lack of a person, and then looked down. A dwarf handed her a scroll which Miranda scanned, then re-rolled and returned to the short being.

"Come on, Thaw, we have to go join the welcoming committee," she said, pulling on her boots and buckling her belt with the still unnamed sword. The dwarf led them silently to the west gate, where Jörmundur, Orik, Ari, and Arya were already waiting. Eragon and Saphira touched down shortly after.

It was nearly an hour until there was movement at the head of the tunnel, an hour spent silently. As soon as Ajihad appeared, leading the warriors back, everyone stood. Then some other beings exited the tunnel after them – the urgals.

Miranda was on Saphira by the time Eragon shouted the warning, and she lifted off with a powerful flap of her wings. Thaw flew alongside them, and Ari and Arya ran along the ground, nearly as fast as the dragons.

The urgals surrounded the men and dwarves, who were clustered around Ajihad. They fell, one by one, until only Baldy, Murtagh, and Ajihad were left. Then their view was obscured by jog momentarily. When Miranda could see them again, the urgals were gone, and no one was left standing.

She jumped off as soon as Saphira landed, searching through bodies. Maybe Murtagh was still there. Maybe Ajihad hadn't been brutally attacked. Maybe he could be saved.

Eragon found Ajihad first, and called the others over. Miranda winced, seeing the wounds he had suffered. There was no way to heal them.

"Eragon," he whispered. "Eragon, listen to me. I have one last command for you. You must promise me the Varden will not fall into chaos… They are the only chance for resisting the Empire. They must be strong. Promise me. Promise!" He forced the words out, unaware or ignoring the others around him. He spoke to Eragon alone.

"I promise."

"Then peace be with you, Eragon Shadeslayer," he murmured. They were his last words.

Arya blessed him quietly in the Ancient Language, and Ari spoke.

"His death will cause strife. He is right, you must try to avert struggle for power. We will help you there, wherever possible." Eragon nodded his thanks. Miranda watched the scene with a detached sorrow. She was sorry to see the great man die. However, part of her was glad that everything had worked out as it was supposed to. The thought made her slightly sick.

Eragon startled her by suddenly standing and rushing to the mouth of the tunnel. _Of course_, she thought. _He's realized Murtagh's not here. _He stood there for a moment, then turned to the two elves and explained his realization. Hesitantly, he asked them to follow, though Miranda got the feeling he was really asking Arya.

Arya gave him a measured look, and Ari said something quickly and quietly in the Ancient Language, so Miranda couldn't understand it. Arya turned to her and responded in the same manner. She couldn't hear what was being said, and with her dismal vocabulary probably wouldn't have understood anyways, but it was obvious they were arguing. Finally, Ari said something that silenced Arya Momentarily. Ari looked mortified, or as mortified as an elf can look, and said something else. Arya didn't respond, but turned and jumped into the tunnel. Miranda and Eragon shared a look. Then the remaining members settled themselves near Ajihad's body to wait for everyone else to arrive.

**

* * *

There ya go. Please review!**


	3. A Long Talk

**A certain someone *coughMirandacough* has been bothering me to post this, so I have. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: You read? Me no own! Not mine! Me own Miranda, and Cassidy, and Thaw, and Q episodes from Star Trek! Not Eldest!  
**

**

* * *

**Eragon had the job of talking to the Council of Elders, and King Hograther. Afterwards, he went and got drunk, celebrating his promise to fix the Star Sapphire he had made to the king. Miranda spent the rest of the day with Cassidy.

The funeral was the next day. It was amazing, in a sad way, almost the entire Varden was there to pay their respects to the great leader. They lined up through the halls of the city, following the path of Ajihad's body, an old dwarven custom, as he was to be buried in stone, as the dwarves were. It was a great honor. Miranda followed after Eragon in line. When it was her turn to stand of Ajihad's body, she found her mind empty of words, and a lump in her throat made it nearly impossible to speak.

"It was an honor to know you. Thank you for putting your trust in us. The Varden won't fail. The Empire will fall, I promise. Rest in peace." She blinked back tears as she stepped down. The man had done so much for everyone, and his loss was terrible. It was as bad as Brom's death, and she had only spoken to the Rider once. Thaw nudged her hand encouragingly.

Directly after the funeral, Nasuada was formally elected as Ajihad's successor, and Eragon formally pledged fealty to her. The two Riders had talked about that, after Eragon talked to the Council of Elders but before speaking with the King, and had decided it was Eragon's job to pledge fealty, being the "leader of the Dragon Riders" and the older of the two. Miranda smirked at the expressions on the faces of the Council; apparently Eragon's fealty to Nasuada wasn't what they wanted. After everyone had stated their support, Nasuada made a speech about following her father and continuing the campaign, then everyone drizzled out of the amphitheater that had housed the proceedings.

* * *

Miranda was in the library when a young boy named Jarsha found her and informed her that Nasuada wanted to see her. She closed the book she'd been flipping through, then she and Thaw followed the boy to Ajihad's old office, now Nasuada's. It looked the same as before the battle, except for the vase of flowers on the desk. Eragon was already there.

"Eragon, Miranda," Nasuada spoke first. "I'm certain you may have inferred already, but the Varden is in bad shape, poor and undermanned. The dwarves cannot support us for much longer. All considered, I've decided to move the Varden to Surda."

Eragon looked shocked at the proposal, but Miranda just nodded and stayed silent as Saphira's Rider questioned the decision.

"But, King Orrin-"

"Has agreed to it. Worry not, Eragon, everything will go as planed. I did not ask to speak with you so you could fret. I have a favor to ask you."

"Ask. I am yours to command."

"I would like to spread word through the Empire that two new Riders, Eragon Shadeslayer and Miranda Iceblade, and their dragons Saphira and Thaw, have joined our cause. It will help rally support for us."

Eragon's face went blank as he spoke with Saphira, and Miranda likewise spoke to Thaw.

_No, _they said at the same time.

_It's too risky, _Thaw continued.

_And we worded so hard to keep it quiet. But then, Baldy knows. He could tell Galby._

_Or Murtagh could tell him._

_No. He swore he wouldn't, in the Ancient Language. He can't._

_Oh. But, Baldy… _Thaw trailed off

_Well, unless Galby scrys us. I mean, he can see us in Baldy's mind…_

_Not if we find a way to protect us from that. You could talk to King Hograther…_

_Yes, that'll work. Ok then._

Eragon replied first. "Do as you see fit. If it will help the Varden, go ahead."

"Thank you. Miranda?"

Miranda looked Nasuada over carefully. She got the feeling that the woman didn't like her much. Maybe it was Murtagh. Or the unknown that surrounded the young Rider.

"No, you may not. Thaw and I have been very careful in keeping our presence secret. We would like to keep it that way."

"As you wish," the dark skinned lady allowed. "As we discussed before the funeral, I expect you, both of you, to travel to Ellesméra to complete your training. Yes, Eragon, Arya will come, as will Ariana. They are the only two who can talk their kinsmen out of seclusion." She handed Eragon a scroll. "Please make sure this gets to Queen Islanzadí. It's important that it reaches her." Eragon tucked it into his sleeve.

"What about the eggs?" Miranda asked suddenly. "The elves should know about them too."

"I'm sorry?" Nasuada asked politely.

_Remember, Ajihad promised he wouldn't tell anyone, and he didn't. So she doesn't know._ Thaw pointed out.

"Oh, right. Nasuada, can you promise what we say wont leave this room?"

"What?"

Miranda groaned, mumbling, "Cassidy should be here. No, Ajihad should be here… Ugh." She spoke up so everyone could hear. "Oh, never mind. Just, be careful who you tell, and don't question me, please."

"Would you please explain?" She asked impatiently.

"There are three dragon eggs hidden in this office."

Nasuada was shocked, Miranda could see it all over her face. With supreme effort, though, she pulled herself together. "Three?"

"Yes, three. Thaw?"

_They're behind the bookcase. There's some sort of safe there… _

Nasuada nodded slowly, then rose and fiddled with the bookcase. It swung forward, and there was a safe there, protected by multiple spells. Then she opened the safe too, and there were the eggs.

"You should leave one here, and send the other two to the elves," Eragon said. "That way they'll know how the tides have turned, and know you want to resume communication with them. And it'll be a good gift."

Nasuada nodded, still gazing at the eggs. "That is satisfactory. For a farm boy, you have a good grasp of politics, Eragon." Miranda made a face.

"You will leave tomorrow morning. Go pack." It was a very obvious dismissal, and Eragon and Saphira both left, but Miranda and Thaw stayed. Nasuada looked at her with thinly veiled annoyance.

"Yes?"

"Look, Nasuada, I know you don't like me. I don't know why, there are probably dozens of reasons. No, don't tell me, let me finish. First, I'm sorry you were not told about the eggs, but it was a precaution we had to take. Second, I really do want to help the Varden, I am not working for Galbatorix. I want you to know. And I'm sorry about your father." Not waiting for a response, Miranda and Thaw exited, leaving a shocked Nasuada behind them.

* * *

They ran into Angela and Solembum again on the way to Hograther's hall. She was carrying another basket, off to pick frogstools again, Miranda presumed.

"Hello, Miranda!" she said to the two as they met in the hall."

"Hello, Angela, and goodbye too. We're leaving for Ellesméra in the morning. And I here you're traveling to Surda with the Varden."

Angela didn't question her sources, it seemed she had resigned herself to the fact that Miranda was like her – she knew much more than she should and wouldn't tell how. "Yes, I love to be where the action is. Be careful with the elves, just because they don't display emotions doesn't mean they are void of feelings."

"I know. You've been there before, once, haven't you?"

The herbalist looked at her pensively. "I have. Be careful." She sifted the basket to her other arm. "I won't see you for a while, so watch your step, don't eat earwax, avoid roast cabbage, and stay on the bright side of life!" With her customary goodbye, she started off again.

_Goodbye, Miranda, _Solembum said as he walked past.

_Bye, Solembum. I'll tell Maud hello for you._

His ear twitched, but he gave no other sign he heard. Smiling, Miranda continued down to talk to the dwarf king.

**

* * *

Ta da! Next, they're on the road again! Don't know when that'll be up, thought... Oh well, R&R!**


	4. Ellesméra

**Nsane: And here you are. Ellesméra.**

**Miranda: Finally!**

**Nsane: I don't own Eldest. I do own Miranda though.**

**Miranda: Do not.**

**Nsane: Do too.**

**Miranda: Do not!**

**Nsane: I'm author. I own you by default.**

**Miranda: (glare)**

**Nsane: (laugh) On with the fic!  
**

* * *

It took over a month to reach Du Weldenvarden. They traveled to Tarnag from Farthen Dur, a dwarven city hidden in a deep valley, where she and Eragon had been given necklaces to prevent them from being scryed, just as Hrothgar had promised. From there, they floated up the Az Ragini with rafts. When they reached the Edda River, the rafts were forsaken for donkeys, horses, or, in the elves case, their own two legs.

But, reach the forest the finally did, and their dwarven companions had turned back to the mountains, taking the horses with them. The remaining five boarded boats, along with their elven guides, Narí and Lifaen, and rowed up the Gaena River to Ardwen Lake. They passed through Sílthrim the day of Dagshelgr, and then continued towards Ellesméra on small white stallions that their guides had picked up in Sílthrim.

It was near noon when they finally entered the elven capital city of Ellesméra. Miranda gazed around, awestruck, as the city unfolded before her, trees becoming homes, roots becoming paths and benches, seemingly random growths of flowers showing themselves to be neat gardens. Thaw sat on Saphira's saddle, having grown too much to crouch in her customary perch on the older dragon's head. Slowly, elves appeared, silently stepping out from doorways and behind trees, gazing at the approaching group. There were quiet exclamations of joy and wonder when they saw the two dragons. As they had been taught, Miranda and Eragon greeted the elves with their first two fingers to their lips. The elves grew more numerous as they got closer to the central hall, and louder, singing in the Ancient Language and lavishing praise upon the two dragons, who were glistening in the faint rays of golden light that pierced the canopy. They really were a sight to behold.

Once they reached the hall where the Queen resided, they dismounted, and the horses drifted away with no need of a handler. Then, with Arya leading the small procession, they entered the hall.

There were twenty-four elven lords and ladies, twelve on each side, lining the isle. Each wore a sword attached to his or her belt, unlike their kinsmen outside. At the far end of the hall sat Queen Islanzadí. Miranda appraised her silently. Before following Arya's lead and kneeling before her. Even the dragons bowed.

The queen, dressed in a crimson tunic and a flowing cape, descended the steps that led up to her throne and gazed at Arya's bowed head.

"Rise," she commanded, and the elf princess obeyed, standing straight backed. Islanzadí studied her closely for a long moment, looking pained. Then, surprising almost everyone in the room, the exceptions being Miranda and Thaw, she threw her arms around Arya, crying, "O my daughter, I have wronged you!"

Miranda could feel the surprise rolling off Eragon as Arya greeted her mother for the first time in seventy years.

"Islanzadí Drotting."

Islanzadí looked as if she had been slapped. "O, I have wronged you," she repeated again, more softly, then continued. "I should never have banned you from my presence. Can you forgive me?"

Arya stared silently for a moment before answering. "For seventy years I have not spoken to you, my mother. For seventy years, I have been an outcast among my own people. That is no small span."

"I cannot change the past, even if I wished, my daughter. But I do wish it, with all my heart. I was wrong to ban you from your home. I love you, Arya, and you are the only family I have left anymore." Arya opened her mouth to respond, but Islanzadí continued on. "Go, leave again if you must, but I would be reconciled with you before you leave."

Arya paused, glancing around, and Miranda sympathized. She couldn't go and say no, not with so many watching the exchange. "No, mother. I could not leave." The queen once again hugged her daughter, and this time Arya returned the gesture. There was a quiet sigh of relief from the lords and ladies.

When the broke apart, Islanzadí turned to Eragon and Miranda, who were standing side by side.

"Please forgive me for ignoring our most important guests," she said.

As one the Riders placed their two fingers to their lips, as they had decided. Then the two twisted their right hand over their sternums and spoke together.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin."

"Atra du evarínya ono varda," Islanzadí replied, eyes wide.

"Un atra mor'ranr lífa unin hjart onr," they finished. Then Miranda stepped back to allow Eragon to do the talking.

"What is your name, Rider?" the queen asked.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, You Majesty. And my dragon, Saphira." The elves stirred in surprise.

"You carry a powerful name," Islanzadí noted. "Welcome to Ellesméra, Eragon Shadeslayer, Saphira Bjartskular. Who is your companion?"

"Miranda Iceblade, and her dragon Thaw."

"Welcome, Miranda Iceblade." She turned her attention back to Eragon. "We have waited long for you. I assume by your presence, the ring on your hand, and your sword that Brom is dead. I wish to hear your full story, including how he died, how you met my daughter, and how you met Rider Iceblade."

Eragon launched into his story, explaining how he had found Saphira's egg and how it had hatched. Then he went on to explain Brom's death, and meeting Murtagh. He explained how three girls had appeared the day Brom died, and had stayed with them as they traveled to Gilead to get the help of someone who knew how to reach the Varden. He described how he was captured, and how he had rescued Arya from the dungeons too. Miranda was annoyed that he didn't mention Ari, but didn't have time to interrupt as Eragon continued his monologue.

_Wouldn't this be so much easier if he could just give them the book?_ Miranda grumbled.

_Way, _Thaw agreed. _We wouldn't waste all this time just standing around._

Once his narration was finished, he handed Islanzadí the scroll Nasuada had asked him to deliver. The queen read it and sighed.

"I see now the true depths of my folly. Had I not withdrawn our warriors and ignored Ajihad's messengers…" she trailed off. "For one so old I am still far too foolish." It was quiet for a moment, but then she continued. "I will help the Varden again." Abruptly, she changed subject.

"Eragon, may I see Brom's ring?" He slipped it off his finger and handed it up to her. "You should not have worn this as it was not mean for you. However, because of your help to the Varden and my family, I name you now Elf Friend, and bestow upon you this ring, Aren."

Eragon thanked her, and asked her about training. Miranda shifted her weight, her foot falling asleep. What about the eggs? When could they explain about the eggs? She missed Islanzadí's response to Eragon's question, but that didn't bother her, she knew they'd meet Oromis in the morning.

Done with speaking to Eragon, the queen turned to Orik, and they interchanged greetings, and then turned to Arya, asking for her story.

The princess spoke in a monotone, seeming unfazed by what had happened. The assembled lords and ladies looked livid, and the queen shed a tear, but Arya's expression never changed. Afterward, Däthedr, one of the lords closest to the queen gave his most sincere apologies for what had happened. Then Islanzadí spoke again.

"Our guests are tired on their feet, and we have spoken of evil things for far too long. My daughter has returned, two new Riders are here. We will celebrate in the proper fashion."

"Mother," Arya interrupted quietly, sounding reproachful. "You've forgotten someone."

Ari stepped forward, swinging the egg pouch off her shoulders and presented it to the queen, much like Miranda had presented it to Ajihad before his death. Islanzadí looked inside, her expression turning from annoyed to quizzical to amazed to suspicious.

"What are these?" She asked.

"They are dragon eggs, Islanzadí Drotting," Ari responded quietly. Islanzadí fingered them with her long, slender fingers, her eyes widening in wonder.

"Who found these? How? Where?" She asked, looking like the world had been saved. Which it may have been.

"I found them. In another world," Ari answered. That shocked the queen out of her amazement, and she peered closely at Ari. Then she, gracefully of course, shoved the eggs into Miranda's hands and grabbed Ari's chin, forcing her to stop bowing her head look the queen in the eye.

"It's not possible," she breathed. "You are dead."

"No. I succeeded, I brought back the eggs." She paused, looking around the room much like Arya had before. Miranda knew what was coming just before she said it. "I am alive, Mother."

**

* * *

Ari: So I'm a princess too.**

**Nsane: Yuppers.  
**

**Islanzadí: You're alive!!!!**

**Nsane: We've established that, yes.**

**Miranda: That was kinda cliche, you know.**

**Nsane: Your point being?**

**Miranda: ...Good point.  
**

**Nsane:(laughs) Yup. And congratulations to Nicci Death's Mistress, who figured this out as soon as Ari was introduced.**

**Ari: Which was chapter seven.**

**Saphira: Has anyone seen Eragon?**

**Ari: He's attempting to woo my sister. And failing.  
**

**Saphira: Thanks.**

**Nsane: Heh. Well, that was a really long author's note. R&R!  
**


	5. Oromis

And we have another chapter! Sorry everyone, I was planning to get this up for Miranda's birthday, but I believe I missed that deadline (by, like, a month. Sorry, Miranda!) But here it is now, mostly unedited and hot off the printer. Erm, keyboard. Whatever you want to call it. So, Voila! Read it, love it, and then tell me how much you love it! (in other words, R&R peoples!)

Disclaimer: By the way, I don't own this. In case you didn't realize.

* * *

Nasuada rubbed her head, attempting to stave off a headache, as she watched the line of Varden members snake out of Tronjheim. She silently blessed her father for evacuating the majority of the women and children and everyone else who wasn't part of the fighting unit. She wasn't sure if she would have been able to plan it all out otherwise.

"That's everyone," Jörmundur confirmed as the last few soldiers straggled out of the dwarven city. "Where do you want me?"

"At the front of the column. Position your men at equal intervals along either side. I'll join you in a moment." Jörmundur nodded as he swung himself up onto his horse, gave a small salute, and galloped off.

Nasuada turned and glanced once more at the dwarven city, her home for as long as she could remember, and her father's final resting place. She paused. Walking towards her, leading a horse, was one more person. It took Nasuada a moment to recognize her.

She had a sword strapped around her waist, and was leading the grey horse with one hand. In the other she carried a small girl, no more than two, Nasuada guessed. Her hair was tied up out of her face, and as she approached Nasuada realized it was Miranda Iceblade's companion, Cassidy.

"Do you know where Angela is?" she asked as she walked up. Carefully she hoisted the toddler up onto the horse, and then turned back to the leader of the Varden. "She forgot something. Well, someone."

Nasuada gazed at the child, intrigued. Why was she with Angela? Why was Angela caring for a two year old? Where was she from? Who was the child, anyways? The last question she voiced aloud.

"A friend. Angela was going to watch her, but had to rush out early. Something with talking to you she said. You know where she went?"

Wordlessly, Nasuada gestured to the front of the column, which was just now winding itself down through the tunnel entrance. A day underground, and then a winding path through the mountains until they reached Surda, that was their route. Angela was in a cart, just disappearing underground.

"Thanks, Nasuada," she said, swinging herself up onto the grey gelding. Giving the animal a nudge, she cantered off.

"Angela! You forgot something!" Cassidy called as they trotted up to the cart.

The eccentric witch turned around. "Oh, hello Cassidy! And who's this?"

"The person you forgot. Elva, Angela. Angela, this is Elva."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "And why am I taking care of this child?"

"Because she's special. Elva, say hi."

_Hello, Angela. _

The herbalist blinked. "Hello, Elva," she replied dutifully, a question glinting in her eyes.

"This is the child Eragon blessed. Well, cursed. She feels everyone's pain and is driven to help them."

"Eragon did that? How could he?"

_He did not understand, _Elva replied bitterly.

"I'll have words for him when he gets back. You can stay with me for now."

"Thanks, Angela," Cassidy said. "I can't do that magic stuff, but is it possible you can block the pain?"

"I'll do what I can," Angela answered as Cassidy lifted Elva into the cart. "Be careful with the egg now."

"You have the egg here?"

"Yes, Nasuada didn't trust anyone with it but I pointed out that she can't ride and lead the Varden with an egg in her lap, so I warded it and put it in here. But shh, it's a secret!"

"Alright. I suppose that makes sense."

"Of course it does. It was my idea."

Miranda and Eragon shared a look of surprise.

_That was unexpected, _Thaw noted.

_You think?_ Miranda replied, watching the elves. Ari's proclamation had generated a great deal of shock. The lords and ladies were whispering furiously amongst themselves. Islanzadí just stood there. Ari sighed quietly and threw her sister an annoyed look. Arya shrugged back, a smile tugging at her lips.

"How?" Islanzadí finally whispered.

"That is not a tale for this time."

The queen appraised her for one more moment before nodding. "Very well. Let us celebrate." She clapped her hands and flowers fell from the ceiling. Miranda walked over to Ari.

"And you couldn't tell me?" She demanded.

"No. You know why."

"Ugh. Ok. Any other secrets I should know? Like, oh, I dunno, Julia's the magical werewolf princess of Sylivia or Cassidy's really a demigod? Or I'm the long lost sister of Legolas? Next you'll be telling me that I'm the heroine of some fan written adventure story!"

"Nope. Well, I don't know about Cassidy being a demigod, but Julia is the long lost sister of Legolas. Not you."

"… Really?"

"No."

"Ok."

The feast passed with lots of singing, dancing, and, well, feasting. As promised, Miranda passed on Solemum's greetings to Maud, eliciting a happy purr from the werecat. Afterwards, she and Eragon were shown to their quarters. Eragon was to have the tree, the quarters for the leader of the Riders. Mirada and Thaw had a small cottage of sorts in a group of one and two person homes. The Rider Village, Ari called it, two dozen or so homes clustered around the roots of Eragon's tree home.

"Once, in the golden age of the Riders, this was a proper village, full of life. Now it is merely a reminder of all we have lost," Islanzadí explained. "Rider Iceblade, you may pick any quarters you wish. I will leave you for the night." The queen nodded gravely and then melted back into the forest. Ari smiled as she too disappeared. Arya's gaze lingered on Eragon, then she followed her sister. Miranda smiled knowingly.

"What?" Eragon demanded.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No. It's night-night time. Go to your tree."

"But-"

"Tree. Now," Miranda ordered. The older of the two Riders scowled and stalked off. Miranda smiled happily and turned to Thaw.

_Pick one._

_Hmm… That one. _She gestured with her tail to a lodge mostly hidden on the far side of the large tree, towards the edge of the Village. Made of trees growing in a circle, the branches and roots were all intertwined, except for at the entrance, where two trees made an archway, closed off by a door made of bark. A stream ran in one side and out the other.

Miranda pushed the door open. The room was relatively well lit, managing to seem large, airy, cozy, and homey at the same time. A bed was placed against the wall, under a window in a niche in the far right corner, next to a depression in the floor that was lined with some sort of material. The stream wound along that back wall, bubbling quietly by the foot of the bed before twisting out through the roots. A desk sat in another corner, on her right by the door, and a table, cupboards, and a dresser filled the wall on her left. In the one unoccupied corner, the one in the far left, there was another door. Miranda set her bags on the table and opened the door, revealing a bathroom with everything a bathroom normally had.

_Not bad. Not bad at all, _Thaw said, sniffing around.

_Nice view, _Miranda agreed. _Well, I'm going to bed. 'Night, Thaw._

_Goodnight, Miranda._

Just as expected, Islanzadí was there the next morning to show them "something important" aka Oromis, last of the Riders of old. Before allowing them to see him, however, they had to swear in the Ancient Language not to tell anyone about it. Then they continued to the clearing where the old elf landed before them.

Miranda watched in shock, not because she was surprised, like Eragon, or because there was another dragon, which was Saphira's reaction. No. She watched in shock because Glaedr was BIG.

Yes, she understood the size they could be, but having a golden dragon the size of a barn land in front of you was much different from imagining it or reading about it.

Meanwhile, Eragon was greeting the pair, much to Islanzadí's annoyance, which she voiced.

"You knew they lived and did not tell me?"

"Had you looked you would also have known," pointed out Oromis gently. Islanzadí was silent. "By your leave?"

"Go," the elf queen sighed.

Oromis nodded and gestured for Eragon and Miranda to mount up. Eragon hopped up and then gave Miranda a hand.

_I can't wait until you're big enough to ride, _Miranda grumbled. _Then I wont have to bother to catch a ride all the time. _Thaw laughed silently in response.

_Yes, Rider Iceblade, of course, Rider Iceblade, as soon as possible, Rider Iceblade._

_Quit it! _laughed Miranda.

They landed outside Oromis's hut. Then they all sat down for a few hours.

"You have learned patience well," Oromis said finally.

"You can't stalk a deer if you are in a hurry," Eragon replied.

"Yeah. Or try sitting in school all day," Miranda chimed in.

"Indeed." The ageless elf regarded them for a moment before speaking again. "Would you permit me to see your hands? They tell much about a person." Miranda nodded for Eragon to go first, then she held out her hands.

His grip was strong, though his fingers were frail. "You have the hands of an artist." Oromis noted. "Though you fight as well, it seems. But there is much your hands do not tell."

"Yes, Master. I'm from another world," she said, staving off questions by saying it outright. "A place called Earth. I met Ari there, but then Durza showed up and Cassidy, Julia and I ended up here. Except Julia got sent back to Sylivia where she is _not_ the werewolf princess and then Thaw hatched and here I am," Miranda summarized. Oromis was silent. "What?"

"An interesting story," was all he said.

"Master," said Eragon, "what are you going to teach us?"

"What do you believe I'll teach you?" Oromis countered.

"Umm… How to fight, magic, things like that."

"What about you, Miranda? What do you think I'll teach you?"

"Well, besides all the history and stuff that Eragon said, you'll teach us, when to use those skills."

"Very good, yes. My task is to help you understand what principals guide you so that you do not make the right decisions for the wrong reasons. Such as why you fight."

"I fight to help everyone who has suffered and will suffer under Galbatorix's brutality."

_Just like his father, _Thaw noted to Miranda, who nodded.

"And I expect nothing less of you, Eragon."

_Master, _Saphira spoke up for the first time. _Did Brom know you were here?_

"Of course. Brom was my student."

"And Morzan?" Eragon asked.

"Yes. He was my pupil before Brom."

"I want to know about him. About Brom. About _everything_. How, what, when, why? Maybe then my own path will be clearer."

Oromis regarded Eragon and Miranda couldn't help but smile. He was like a kid who was trying to figure out what he was getting for Christmas – excited and inquisitive.

"You remind me of Brom when I chose him as an apprentice. You share many qualities. He came from a family in Kuasta. His mother was Nelda, and his father Holcomb. He was a superstitious boy, but he grew out of it.

"Morzan, on the other hand, was strong, smart, powerful – and my greatest failure."

"Brom idolized him," Miranda murmured quietly. Oromis turned and fixed her with a stare that left her feeling x-rayed. She winced inwardly, not having meant to say that out loud.

"Brom never left his side, and Morzan took advantage of it. I should have separated them, but before I could Morzan helped Galbatorix steal a hatchling and they fled, sealing his fate.

"Morzan's betrayal nearly broke Brom. After his dragon died, he went mad for a time, a fear. He focused all his anger and pain on the one he felt was responsible for the destruction of his world – Morzan.

"It was chaos. Galbatorix was consolidation his power, we were at war and going into hiding, the dwarves were in retreat, in the south rebels were fighting to create Surda. Brom used it to his advantage. He gathered the exiled, freed the imprisoned, gathered the rebels, and created the Varden. He led them for the first few years, but then he left to purse Morzan's downfall. He personally killed three of the Foresworn and was responsible for the deaths of five others. He was rarely happy, but he was a good man, and a good Rider."

"He was a good man," Eragon agreed.

"I wish I had known him," Miranda sighed. Oromis didn't respond to their statements, instead diving into testing, first having them contort their bodies in various poses and then quizzing them on everything he and Glaedr could think of. Afterwards, the large gold dragon fixed them with one eye.

_Your training will start tomorrow, one hour past dawn. Meet us here._

"Yes, Ebrithil. Thank you."

_We are in your debt._

"Ok, Master."

_Will do, Master!_

* * *

R&R, peoples, R&R. Oh, and check out my two new fics, The Day I Was Born and Wait and See. Don't forget to leave a review!


	6. Dragon Child

I'm back! Please don't die of shock! It's only been a couple of months. But yes, it's true. I have updated. A real, live update. For Miranda, who recently had surgery. Get well soon! Here's another one! Please, be nice and leave a review for the poor authoress. The only reason I got this up was that we're having the state wide "Assesment of Knowledge and Skills" and I had a bunch of free time. (which is why it's short and sorta choppy) So reward me! Review!

Disclaimer: No, it's not mine. All I own here is Cassidy.**  
**

* * *

"No, you may not!"

"But Angela-"

"No. This is a room for healing, not a daycare. You told Miranda you'd watch Elva, now go baby-sit."

Cassidy scowled. "How am I supposed to do that? She's some sort of dragon child, and I'm a fifteen year old low A average kid from another planet. How do I take care of her?"

Angela sighed. "I don't know either. But you did say you'd keep an eye on her. You know I blocked as much of the blessing as I could. I'm sure you'll figure something out, and she'll talk to you. Besides, I know you do like her."

"Well, yeah, I do, but-"

"Nuh-uh. No buts. Shoo, I have work to do."

"Alright. Sorry, Angela. Thanks," she said, leaving. The hallway outside was sweltering. The Varden had completed the move to Surda nearly three weeks ago and settled down quickly. Money and supplies were low though, and everyone was on rations. There was talk about joining with Surda officially and becoming one state, entirely opposed to the Empire.

"Elva?" Cassidy called down the hall, turning her thoughts away from the mess that was the Varden at present. "Where are you?"

A head of black hair poked around the corner, violet eyes showing from beneath long bangs. Hidden was the silvery patch of skin on her forehead in the shape of a star. She had grown in the weeks since the Varden had moved, now looked to be three, perhaps even four, though she hadn't spoken yet. Not a word.

She smiled slightly and stood up when she saw Cassidy.

"Hey, kiddo. Whatcha doing?" she drew up even with the girl and glanced around the corner, where a small, shaggy haired boy sat cross-legged. The boy smiled.

"Ah. Hello Solembum. Do you think you could talk Angela into watching Elva for me?" The girl in question frowned and crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay, I was kidding. You know I love you. It's lunchtime; let's go get something to eat. Try to keep it down. Solembum, you coming?" The werecat shook his head and stood. He and Elva spoke silently for a moment, and then he left.

The kitchens were even hotter than the rest of the building. The two of them quickly begged food from a cook and retreated. "Reminds me of the good old days when school was the most life threatening thing out there," Cassidy remarked. "Here you go!"

Elva bent over, groaning, and retched. From the kitchen there was a strangled yell. Cassidy winced. "You okay?"

_Yes, perfect. Why do you ask?_

"Oh, no reason. Nice to see you understand sarcasm. You eat, I'll clean this up."

Once she was done eating, Elva stood and Cassidy got up with her.

"Where to now?" the elder asked the younger.

_I don't care,_ Elva responded.

"I'd say we go swimming, but I get the feeling that might be frowned on. How 'bout we go to the garden pond?"

Elva shrugged and nodded and the two of them wandered down the halls to a large garden. It reminded Cassidy slightly of the courtyard in Sylivia. Ah, how long ago that seemed. And yet it hadn't even been a year.

While Elva dipped her fingers in the water, Cassidy blessed Angela for protecting her charge from most of the curse. Perhaps she would have a kinder and gentler childhood. She snorted quietly. Somehow, that didn't seem very likely.

Cassidy was awoken from her musing when Elva started to make quiet popping noises while watching the fish. "What are you doing?" Cassidy asked, puzzled.

_Fishy noises,_ Elva replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. Fishy noises. Of course. Duh." Elva kept making her fishy noises and Cassidy smiled.

* * *

The days after that passed quickly and the weather got hotter. The dragon child and her babysitter spent more and more time by the pool. It made for a good retreat from sun and people alike. The water was cool, falling into the pond from waterfall that sent up a light spray. It was surrounded by greenery on all sides, shielding it. It was, Cassidy reflected, a very magical place.

It was there they were sitting one day when Elva looked up, violet eyes wide. _What kind of fish are these?_ she asked.

"Um, I think they're probably coy. Why?" Cassidy answered. Elva looked at her for a moment before responding.

"They're happy," she said. Out loud. Cassidy blinked in surprise. The voice that had come out of the child's mouth held the cynicism and sound of an adult's. Hearing it in your mind didn't prepare one much for hearing it out loud.

"They don't know fear and pain. They're happy. They don't hurt me."

Cassidy had no real response. "Do I hurt you?" she asked after a pause. Elva looked at her, into her. For a moment she wondered if her charge would design her with an answer.

"Yes," she said finally. "You do. Everyone does, even with Angela's help. But you try not to, you help. You don't want to hurt me." Her tone turned bitter. "But people will, won't they? They'll hate me, fear me. I can see their deepest fears, pains, regrets. I know what to say to them to help them. And they'll hate me for that, and fear me."

"They might. Those who don't know you won't like that power you have over them. Part of it is knowing when or when not to help, though it will hurt to not. Angela can help you with all that magic stuff I don't get. As for hate and fear, well, there isn't much you can do. You are who you are. But I don't fear you, and I won't hate you unless you become someone to hate or fear. Angela and Solembum accept you, as will Miranda and Thaw. Saphira will not fear you, and Eragon will come back and have many angry women yelling at him. You do have friends. As long as you don't toss your cookies on them, you'll be fine." Cassidy paused. "Well, that was kinda long winded."

"Thank you," was Elva's only response. Then she hugged Cassidy, and Cassidy hugged her back.

* * *

It was a week later when Solembum talked Nasuada into visiting Elva. That was an interesting meeting. Cassidy had been against Elva offering her service, as it meant that Angela would have to leave her unprotected, and so far she had had a vaguely normal, partially painless life. But the girl had insisted.

"It will drive me crazy otherwise. And the block has to come down at sometime."

"It will make you more sick. It will hurt."

"Unless this war ends I'll end up killing myself. It's manageable now, but when there's a battle, or the blocks weaken? Better do it now while I'm mostly safe."

Cassidy sighed. "I still don't like it. Just, please don't turn into a cynical, bitter four-year-old/infant, alright."

"Of course I won't."

"Thanks. That would be creepy and annoying."

Angela was in Elva's room, which was much cooler than the rest of the castle, and dimly lit. She looked up when the two of them entered.

"I want you to stop blocking Eragon's spell," Elva announced without preamble.

"Alright. Step forward," Angela ordered. The two met halfway and Angela gently placed her fingers on Elva's dragon mark. They were still for a moment, silent, frozen. Then Elva shuddered, stepped back and threw up. Cassidy was there immediately, rubbing her back.

"It hurts," she murmured. "I can feel it all, hear it all."

"Sorry."

"Food, please? I'm hungry."

"Alright. I'll find out about getting rations increased," Cassidy replied. "Angela?"

"I'll keep an eye on her. Go on."

"Thanks."

She headed towards Nasuada's office. The leader of the Varden was sitting behind her desk and looked somewhat frazzled.

"Lady Nasuada," Cassidy said in greeting.

"Hello," she replied. "You're the girl watching Elva, correct?"

"That's me."

"What do you need?"

"Elva needs more food. She's sick and hungry most of the time. Because of Eragon's curse."

"I'll do what I can. She'll get fed." She sighed. "Magic," she cursed.

"No. Not magic. Sorcerers, magicians, Riders, yes. But not magic itself. Magic neither harms nor helps unless its wielder wishes it," Cassidy corrected, and then smiled brightly. "Have a great day!"

**

* * *

**Please review? I'll love you forever and you'll get a free virtual Solembum! (he's awesome!)


	7. Conversations

Wow, look, practically right after the last one I have another fresh off the press! Aren't you a lucky lot?

Disclaimer: I own Miranda, Thaw, Julia, Maggie, and Annahh. That's it. Don't sue me!

* * *

In Miranda's opinion, elves were pretty boring. Sure, they were old, beautiful, super smart, graceful, and were all wicked fighters and awesome magicians, but they all sat around all the time in their nice little secluded forest. They never did anything.

Same with what they were learning. She and Eragon and the dragons would get up every day, go practice out in the training fields for an hour, then return to Oromis to learn the Ancient Language or about life or the history of the elves or something like that. They'd stretch and do yoga and meditate and it was boring. They'd have to tune into the lessons the dragons were having at the same time, then be sent home with things to read and questions to answer and no meat to eat. It was interesting, sure, but dull.

_I thought I'd left school on the other side of the rainbow,_ Miranda grumbled to Thaw one day.

_You did. Come on, it's not that bad._

_Meh. Feels like school to me._

_I suppose._

They wandered in silence through the outskirts of the elven city, talking of thing of little consequence, like the future, the end of the world, and Eragon. And the famed Blood Oath Celebration.

_How long until Agaetí Blödhren? _Miranda asked.

_Two weeks._

_Wow. Time flies. It's been, what, four months?_

_Yes. You know what you're going to do? _Thaw asked.

_Yeah. You?_

_Yep. I wonder how Cassidy and Elva are._

_I'm sure they're loving the heat, _Miranda replied. An explosion of light cut off Thaw's response, and they found themselves standing before a very familiar piece of architecture and an even more familiar person.

"Hey Miranda! Hi Thaw!"

_What the heck? _Thaw muttered.

"Julia?" Miranda exclaimed.

"The one and only! Well, not really."

"I have to know. Are you the werewolf princess of Sylivia and the long lost sister of Legolas?"

"…"

"Right. Ok, sorry, I wasn't sure if Ari was kidding."

"…"

"Yeah, so… how's life?"

Julia blinked, then refocused. "Awesome. Your parents say hi. Officially, you're dead from a terrorist bomb at school. But your parents know the truth. Mostly. Same with Cassidy's parents. I can't really stay, I have to go rescue Princess Leia in ten minutes, just wanted to stop by. See you around! By Thaw, be good."

"…Uh, bye Jules. Have fun."

_Bye, youngling._

Julia muttered something and returned through the gate, which reverted back to its normal form. Thaw looked down at Miranda.

_That's Julia._

"Yep."

_She's very… hyper._

"Yep."

_Shall we head back?_

"Sure."

They spent one more moment looking at where Julia had just been. Then a small brown furry being shot out of the tree and thumped into Miranda. She looked, amazed, as the squirrel bounced off her, spun around 360 degrees, flipped twice, and landed.

"A squirrel?"

"An abso-freaking-lutely amazing kung-fu squirrel," the squirrel answered. "Named Maggie."

"Ah. Well, hello Maggie."

_Don't worry, she wont bite,_ another voice said.

"Well, that's good," Miranda replied. "But who are you? Oh. Werecat. Hello."

_Hello._

"Am I allowed to learn your name? Or is that your werecat secret?"

The werecat purred, laughing. _My name is Annahh, _she replied.

"Well, hello Annahh, hi Maggie. I'd really like to stay and talk but I have homework." She made a face. "So I'll see you two around. Bye!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

The two weeks leading up to the Blood Oath Celebration passed quickly. Lessons, training, flying, conversations, and other activities filled the days. It seemed like no time had passed. Oromis had neglected to inform them until the week before, but Miranda and Thaw each had their own additions to the talent show, though the not-so-small dragon wouldn't say what it was she was bringing.

On the eve of Agaetí Blödhren, elves gathered around the Menoa tree, which was hung like a Christmas evergreen with lanterns and elves.

At the stroke of midnight, Queen Islanzadí reached out her arm and a pale orb cam together in her palm. She stepped forward and carefully placed it in a hollow in the tree. The Blood Oath Celebration had begun.

* * *

Apologies for the filler, but we all know there are about five major plot points in Eldest. 1) Roran leads Carvenhall to the Varden in Surda 2) Nasuada takes charge and moves the Varden to Surda and enlist in their help 3) Eragon goes to the elves and learns stuff 4) Eragon's back gets fixed while he learns stuff and Arya totally turns him down 5) the climax, where we find out some interesting family history. I mean, really, that's it. So, I don't think there's anything of meaning in here (except the passage of time), but two of my friends (that's the squirrel and the werecat) requested cameos... so I have a filler chapter. Please review anyways!


	8. Celebration and Return

Well, it's been forever, hasn't it? But I'm still here! Hi! I'm alive! And for all you people out there who still want to know what's going on, here's a chapter! Yes, really, a chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer - No, I don't own this. I only own Miranda, Cassidy, Thaw, and... yeah. That's it.

* * *

The Blood Oath Celebration lasted for three days and nights, though Miranda didn't remember very much of it. She remembered the music, the dancing, the celebration that lasted seemingly forever. She remembered Eragon's poem, and Saphira's statue. She remembered watching as Eragon writhed on the ground, unable to help him. She remembered when Thaw presented her creation, a carving she had done of the Menoa tree.

She remembered presenting her picture too, a painting of a dragon, one with scales every color imaginable, perched on its hind legs at the top of a cliff and roaring at the empty sky. Then came Orik, with his puzzle that amazed the elves, who happily had him put it together again and again.

The celebration went on and on, a blur of art and music and food and happiness, like the outside world didn't exist, for just those three days. But the were light was slowly fading, and soon the centennial festival would be over.

When the two elf girls with the dragon tattoo stepped out, Miranda knew what was going to happen. The music started, first the drums, then the building instrumentation and singing. The girls began moving faster and faster, the dragon printed on their skin coming to life. With a roar, it pulled itself forward, up into the air. It turned to Eragon first, and Miranda watched, intrigued, as the Rider held out his hand and the dragon touched him in the center of his gedwey ignasia. Light enveloped him suddenly, and the Rider fell over into unconsciousness. Even then, the light brushed his skin, healing him and changing him.

_Wow_, Thaw said.

_Yeah_, Miranda agreed as the dragon turned to her while the elves crowded around the Shadeslayer.

_Miranda Iceblade._

"Hello," she replied, arms down at her side despite the want to raise her gedwëy ignasia hand.

_I can gift you too, if you raise your hand._

"Thanks, but I like being human."

_You're refusing a great deal of power._

"Power corrupts. Anyways, I'll end up sorta like that at some point," she said, pointing to the unconscious Rider near her. "Changed, not unconscious," she added hastily.

The dragon cocked its head. _Very well. If that's what you want. I ought to thank you for your picture of me, by the way._

"You?"

_Yes. Me. It seems you have an interesting perception of sight. Will you let me give you a different gift?_

"What is it?"

The dragon gave what was almost a smile and leaned forward. _It wont harm you, or your companion. You'll just… See. _He breathed the last word, enveloping her in a sea of hazy dragon breath, blinding her to the outside world. She heard him roar.

_Thaw? What happened?_ she asked.

_I'm not sure. I can't see you, just some sort of dragon fog or something._

_That's helpful._

_Sorry! Hey, wait it's clearing. Can you see again?_

Miranda blinked as the air cleared before her. _Yeah. But, it's different._

Everything was clearer, and the dark didn't bother her as much, she could see just as well. Also, everyone was glowing, some more than others. Orik was faint, orange-brown. The elves were brighter, silver and golden. Eragon was brightening, a silvery-green. The two dragons were by far the brightest, both shining white almost, faintly colored blue. _You're all glowing. What'd he do to me?_

_I wonder,_ Thaw murmured. _Can you show me?_ Miranda nodded and opened up her mind to Thaw, who glanced around then retreated. _It's everyone's aura of power. See, Orik doesn't really have any magic, so he's really faint. Saphira and I are dragons and the most powerful here, so we're the brightest. The elves all have magic, so they're all glowing or whatever._

_Wow. That's… different_, Miranda said. _Wasn't expecting that._

_Come on, the festival's over_, Thaw noted, for while Eragon was changing and Miranda talking, the celebration had ended. The elves were dispersing, except for a few who were performing magic by the tree, cementing Eragon's transformation. _Let's go._

-o-o-o-o-o-

Training continued as normal, though Eragon was no longer an invalid, and therefore once again a better fighter than Miranda, though they were both getting better over time. Miranda had found the aura-sense-thingy was very useful in a fight, because before the person used magic or attempted to force her mind, the aura would signal it. Sadly, it didn't predict peoples actions, so while fighting the elves it wasn't much help.

Two weeks passed, then two months. Then three. Miranda and Thaw grew restless, wanting to leave, waiting for Eragon to figure out what was happening. They'd been there for nine months before Eragon came to "class" angry. Miranda knew what that meant and practically jumped for joy.

_We're leaving!_ she told Thaw excitedly while Eragon talked to Oromis. The elf accepted that they were leaving and the next day the two Riders and a dwarf flew out of Ellesméra. They made it to the burning plains within the week, and touched down at the Varden's camp, across the plain from the Empire.

_I wonder if Murtagh is over there_, Miranda said sadly as they caught sight of the camp of the king.

_Maybe. Think about him later, you've got to be Miranda Iceblade for the Varden now._

_Right the Varden. And Cassidy! Cassidy!_ she called out mentally, searching for her friend, and locating her near the pavilion.

_Miranda? Thaw? Hey!_

_How are you? Come see us, we've just landed. Geez, now Thaw sounds like an airplane. Sorry Thaw._ Thaw growled good naturedly.

_Can't, I'm with Elva, and she's with Nasuada. We'll see you shortly, though._ With that, Cassidy cut the connection.

As promised, within the hour Eragon, Saphira, Miranda, and Thaw were meeting with the head of the Varden. She welcomed them, and explained how they were ready to fight, that they'd attack at dawn within the next two days. As soon as the meeting was over, Eragon ran off to find the Varden's magic team and Miranda and Thaw wandered off to find Cassidy. They found her around the back side of the pavilion.

"Cassidy!" Miranda called.

"Miranda!" Cassidy exclaimed.

_Thaw! _Thaw completed. The girls laughed.

"How are you? Where's Elva?" Miranda asked her friend. "And how is she?"

"I'm great. Elva's better, she's with Angela; she doesn't like to go out much, she spends a lot of her time hiding out, or with Solembum. You'll meet her later, I'm sure. How are you, O Rider Iceblade?"

Miranda scowled. "I don't like that name. But I'm great. I can see auras now, and I learned a lot from the elves. But, let me warn you, they are so dull!"

"Auras?" Cassidy asked, ignoring the second half of the answer.

"Sorta. Like, a measure and sense of power, and stuff like that. Like you, you're a shade of green, like most humans, but you're slightly brighter. So, you're, well, stronger is the word I'd use, stronger in the mental sense."

"Oh. Interesting. Well, I'm free for the next couple of hours, want to go do anything? I could show you around camp," Cassidy offered.

"Sure. Lead on," Miranda answered.

* * *

Please review! Keeps me updating, really! Only one more major event to go, then we're off to book three, which may or may not be it's own part; I'm thinking it'll just be part of this one. Dunno, please tell me how you'd rather it be in your review! Thanks!


	9. War, Trust, and Endings

Geeze, so sorry about the long wait. My real note's at the bottom, so I'll let you read that one instead of rambling on up here, that one rambles enough.

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Inheritance Cycle. Belonging to me are Miranda, Cassidy, Thaw and... yeah, that's it. OH! The Shakespeare quotes aren't mine either! (duh, they're Shakespeare!)

* * *

"Why did Nasuada wait so long before attacking?" Miranda asked as she followed Cassidy through the tents of the Varden, catching glimpses of the brown/orange and green auras that signified humans and dwarves. "I thought she decided to attack before this."

"I talked her into giving you two more time to train," Cassidy replied over her shoulder, turning down a row of tents. "There were a lot of minor fights in the meantime, almost everyone south of here has either joined the Varden or surrendered."

"You did what?" Miranda asked. "But, the timeline, and changing it and all that; we weren't supposed to."

Cassidy turned around. "Who's going to stop us? Come on, Miranda, it was okay to stay out of stuff at first, but now we need to intercede. Your existence is practically shredding the books."

Miranda sighed. "I know, I know. It's just so much easier to keep to the shadows, still be a normal little Earth girl."

"You're not a normal little Earth girl anymore, though," Cassidy pointed out. "You're Rider Iceblade, sixteen years old and hope of the Varden."

Thaw looked down at Cassidy. _You grew up,_ the dragon told her. Cassidy smiled crookedly.

"I had to. We all had to."

The three turned down another row of tents and Miranda stopped abruptly. "What is that?" she demanded, shielding her eyes from something neither Cassidy nor Thaw could see.

"Miranda? You okay?" her friend asked. Miranda winced, then relaxed.

"Sorry. I didn't expect- the only beings with auras that bright are dragons, and the only dragons here I know are Thaw and Saphira. Did the egg hatch?"

Cassidy frowned. "No, not that I know of. Oh, hello Elva!" A dark haired girl appeared before them from out of nowhere. She looked about six and had dark bangs covering the silver glint of a star on her forehead. The girl, who was really not even two, regarded them all with violet eyes.

"Hello, Cassidy. Greetings, Rider Iceblade, Dragon Thaw."

_Greetings, youngling_, Thaw replied. Miranda stared at the girl, then shook herself.

"Hello, Elva. How are you?"

"I'm as well as I can be. Cassidy has taken care of me and taught me a lot, I'm glad she's here," the girl answered diplomatically. Miranda nodded uncertainly.

"Well, that's good, I suppose."

_You've grown too_, Thaw said, moving her head to look at the pale girl more closely. _In more ways than one._

_I grow to understand Saphira's gift,_ the girl said in cryptic response. Miranda and Cassidy shared a look, but Thaw seemed to understand what the child meant and hummed.

"Oh, hey, Miranda, I'm sorry but it's time for my watch," Cassidy interrupted suddenly.

"Your watch?"

Cassidy nodded. "Yeah, I don't do raids or anything outside the camp often, but like everyone in fighting condition, I have to take a watch. I'll see you later, probably on the field." She smiled grimly. "I recommend finding Angela if you have questions. Bye."

"Alright. Thanks for showing me around. Good luck." Cassidy nodded and disappeared into the small city of tents that had been erected. Elva nodded goodbye to them and followed her off into the bustle, and Miranda and Thaw went in search of their tent.

* * *

True to her word, Miranda didn't see Cassidy again until they were sitting at the field in the dark of night, waiting for daybreak and the call to charge. Miranda was pacing near Thaw and Reinya on the far side of the array of soldiers, opposite Eragon. Cassidy trotted up on Arget, fully decked in fighting attire.

"Why are you pacing?" Cassidy asked her friend. Miranda didn't answer, so Thaw did instead.

_She's nervous, anxious, and a bit scared, _the dragon said. Miranda scowled.

"I have every right to be. I'm about to fight a battle!"

_You fought a year ago; you weren't anywhere near this unsettled then,_ Thaw pointed out.

"Last time it wasn't real. Last time I was a girl who had no idea what I was really doing. It was a storybook, you know? Fiction, not quite there, not quite tangible. Fighting monsters, like a hero in a movie! But, now I've seen stuff, and… it's real. It's there. I'm gonna go, and fight, and kill people. Innocent soldiers. They've got families, they have lives and land and friends, they're probably scared too; they don't want to die. But we're going to kill them." Miranda stopped pacing and turned to them. "I don't want to think about it. Yeah, I'm scared."

"Thus conscious does make cowards of us all,/ And thus the native hue of resolution/ Is sicklied o'er by the pale cast of thought," Cassidy quoted. "Not that you're contemplating suicide, but it's the same general idea. Think too much and you can't do it."

_Shakespeare? _Thaw asked. Cassidy shrugged.

"Why not?"

"How do you deal with it? You've been on raids. How can you just…" Miranda didn't want to finish her sentence. Cassidy sighed.

"You just… deal. Some of the men are really religious. Some just sorta ignore it, deny it. Some have nightmares. Sometimes it just swallows them. Everyone does there own thing."

_What do you do, youngling?_ Thaw asked, interested.

"I do what I can to honor them. I tell myself it's us or them." She shrugged. "It's hard to explain, I'm sorry. I don't like to think about it."

_It's alright, _the dragon replied, sensing her discomfort. Cassidy nodded and they descended into silence. They didn't speak again until the faint light of dawn touched the horizon.

The call for arms came as the grey predawn light began to shine over the field, and all throughout the ranks, dwarves and humans and urgals alike tightened belts and put on caps and mounted horses. Miranda moved Reinya up next to Thaw, looking out across the gathered men and women. The mass shone in her mind with the green of humans, the earthen colors of the dwarves, and the reds of urgals. The horned persons had shown up in the earliest hours of the morning and both she and Eragon had a guard of them. Leading them all, Nasuada raiser her sword, readying herself to signal the charge. Miranda took a deep breath.

"Here we go," she said quietly. Cassidy looked up at her.

"May we come out alive and relatively unharmed. Ooh, and un-maimed, I like un-maimed."

_Ah, battle humor, _Thaw chimed in. _We'll survive, don't worry._

"Once more unto the breach," Cassidy said. Miranda smirked.

"Follow your spirit and upon this charge, cry 'God for Harry, England, and St. George!'" she replied. Then Nasuada gave the signal and they charged across the plain and into battle.

It was loud; it was messy; it was confusing. A roiling mass of heat and metal and blood moved across the blackened plain. Everywhere, people were fighting and bleeding and dying. Eragon moved back and forth on the far side of the field, surging forward and back next to Saphira. In her mind, Miranda saw the flashes where mages of the Empire and the Varden were fighting, where spells had been cast. Eragon, she could see, was busy working to dismantle wards to allow the Varden's soldiers access to the sorcerers of the Empire. Miranda's sword glowed in her mind's eye too, coated with ice as it would become during battle, freezing opponents before cleaving them.

On and on and on the battle raged, moving from two fighting units crashing into each other like waves on a beach into many small fights scattered across the blood-strewn plain. They grew tired, the Empire's forces seemed to be infinitive, and the Varden began loosing hope. Then Eragon soared away from the battle and returned with news of an entire village having appeared upriver ready to join the Varden. Coupled with the appearance of King Hrothgar and a battalion of dwarves, the rebellion's hope grew again.

And then a dragon rose above the plain. Red scales glittered in the afternoon light, and everyone froze and looked up. Upon broad shoulders sat a Rider, fully armored and brandishing a sword. In Miranda's Sight, the dragon shone the normal nearly blinding white, with a red tint, but something dark surrounded it, stretching the light almost too far. The Rider atop the powerful creature also shone slightly, green like a human. But, from within, a light that didn't belong to the Rider shown, a sickened, duller white that signified a dragon, somehow. Miranda bowed her head, seeing how both Dragon and Rider were sick within from something that was not of their doing.

"Oh, Murtagh," she murmured.

Eragon rose up on Saphira to meet the King's new Rider, and the two clashed in midair. On the ground, the last of the fights finished, each with its own victor, and the survivors slowly began to return to their encampment, for the most part ignoring the fight high in the sky above the plain.

Miranda and Thaw moved back across the plain, doing what they could to heal the injured and make the dying comfortable. They helped where they could, and moved on where they couldn't.

"Miranda!" Someone called from upwind, and the tired and sore Rider turned to see Cassidy limping towards them. A grin broke on her face.

"Cassidy!" she called, moving toward her friend and forcing her to sit. "Are you alright?"

Cassidy shrugged. "It's nothing, I'll be fine, really, you don't have to-" Miranda cut her off to heal the arrow wound that had torn her calf. "Thanks," she muttered, putting her weight onto it. Miranda shrugged and gave her a hand up.

"No problem."

Across the field they continued, until Thaw called their attention back to the fight between brothers. Saphira was frozen in midair and Murtagh was talking to them both.

"Excuse me," Miranda said to Cassidy. "There's someone I need to talk to."

Cassidy looked over at the plateau where the two Riders faced off. "Alright. Be careful. And, tell him hello for me or something."

_Up you get, kiddo_, Thaw ordered her Rider. _Hold tight._

They soared across the plain to the plateau, where Murtagh was talking to Eragon. When he saw the approaching dragon, he scowled.

"Farewell, Eragon. Oh, but before you go, let me take what is rightfully mine. After all, a father's sword should go to his oldest son, not his youngest, eh?" He unbuckled Zar'roc from Eragon's waist and then canceled the spell holding his brother prisoner.

"It cannot be," Eragon breathed as Thaw landed behind him. "How can that be?" he asked louder.

"It is the truth. Go, now, so I do not bring you to the King. Good luck."

Eragon opened his mouth to protest and Saphira growled, but Thaw interrupted.

_Do as he says, Eragon, Saphira._

_Why should I listen to you, youngling?_ Saphira snapped, annoyed. Thaw snapped back.

_Because we would speak with them, and you need healing. Besides, Murtagh isn't Eragon's only family here, his entire village has come. Go, please." _Saphira flicked her tail, but grudgingly allowed Eragon to climb onto her and took off, leaving Miranda and Thaw to take their places.

"Murtagh," Miranda said.

"Miranda," Murtagh replied.

_Thorn,_ Thaw acknowledged the other dragon.

_Thaw_, Thorn stated, inclining his head. They stayed like that, not quite facing off, but acknowledging each other.

"I didn't tell him, you know," Murtagh said to break the silence. "Galbatorix. I promised I wouldn't tell him about you, and I didn't."

Miranda nodded, uncertain of what to say. She stepped forward hesitantly, then picked up the pace, striding across the plateau, nearly running. He moved too, and they met at the middle, embracing tightly.

"I'm sorry," Miranda managed to say. "Murtagh, I'm sorry. I didn't want to you go, to be caught by the king and be bound and I'm so sorry," she poured out, words running over each other.

"Shh," he said, "It's not your fault. You couldn't have stopped Baldy or Galbatorix or any of it," he told her, pulling back slightly to look down at her. "Had you gone, you would have been captured too. Don't blame yourself for what they did to me."

"But I knew it might happen, I could have warned you. I should have done something; then you wouldn't be his slave like you father was and you could have been safe with the Varden or at the elves or something."

"Miranda?" he interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." She opened her mouth to argue, but Murtagh bent down and kissed her. Miranda shut up, busy with returning his kiss.

"I missed you," he told her once they had separated.

"I missed you too," she replied. "How are you?" She winced. "That was a stupid question, sorry."

"I'm… I'm coping. Surviving. He's mad, you know. Completely insane."

"I'm sorry," Miranda apologized again. Murtagh growled.

"It's not your fault, and I don't want pity. Apologize for something worthwhile."

Miranda frowned, but Thaw was the one who replied. _Don't growl at her for wanting to help, Murtagh_, the dragon berated. _You can't just kiss her then tell her off._

_Don't tell my Rider what to do,_ Thorn shot back. Thaw flicked her tail at the younger dragon.

_You're still young. Believe me, sometimes a good telling off is just what they need, _Thaw told him. Thorn snorted.

_As if I don't know that. _The two dragons shared a moment of amusement, and Miranda smiled up at Murtagh.

"Well, at least they get along," she said. Murtagh nodded and sighed.

"And, I'm sorry for snapping. It's so… never mind," he muttered.

"Tell me," Miranda pushed. Murtagh looked at her hopelessly.

"I have no privacy. Each move I make is watched and measured and planned. The king knows my true name; he has complete power over me. There's nothing I can do. And don't you dare tell me to change my name like Eragon did. He thinks it's so easy!"

"I wasn't going to," she replied comfortingly. "Though you have to admit, it is an idea, even if nearly impossible. Can you somehow circumvent the oaths he makes you take? Loopholes and such? Little things?"

"I do what I can. It's not much. I'm trapped, like a fly in honey. Or, perhaps a spider's web would be a more apt description of the court."

"It will be alright," Miranda told him. "I promise, it will end happily. The king will die and you will be free along with all of Alagaësia. I won't let you stay caught in that web."

Murtagh breathed shakily. "I hope it will be so."

"I know it will be," Miranda answered.

_Trust her, Murtagh, _Thorn counseled. _If she says it will, then it will. She'll make sure it is._

_We will make sure it is, _Thaw corrected him. _After all, what's a Rider without his or her dragon?_

_Not much, _Thorn answered amused.

"I should go," Murtagh told her. "They'll want to know what I'm doing, why it took so long. And why I don't have Eragon." He sighed violently. Miranda moved forward and hugged him again.

_It will be alright,_ she told him in her mind. He smiled sadly and bent down to kiss her again.

_I hope so. I trust you, _he replied before pulling away. He climbed onto Thorn quickly. "Goodbye, Miranda, Thaw."

"Goodbye, Murtagh. Bye, Thorn. Oh, and Cassidy sends her regards."

"Our regards back to Cassidy," Murtagh replied as they lifted into the sky, giving one glance back. Then Thorn flew back towards the cage that was the King's domain.

_He has a good dragon, _Thaw said as Miranda climbed onto her back. _Thorn will be good for him, and keep him from harming himself._

_You like him._

_The way you like his Rider, hmm?_ Thaw replied as they guided toward the Varden.

_I suppose it's pointless to deny it, huh? But he kissed me, I didn't kiss him!_

_You kissed him back,_ the dragon pointed out.

Miranda shrugged. _I don't even know how he really feels. _She sighed. _Oh, Murtagh…_

_Don't wallow in pity; it's not good for you. Come on, the Varden needs our help. Let's get down there and deal with the aftermath._

_I guess this really kicks off the war between the Varden and the Empire. You think we'll make it? You think everyone else will make it? Arya, Ari, Eragon, Cassidy, Nasuada, Solembum, Angela, Saphira, the villagers? Everyone else we know?_

_Not everyone, no, _Thaw answered bluntly. _But like you said. The king will die, and we will have at least a bit of happily-ever-after._

_To happy endings, _Miranda mock toasted.

_Happy endings, _Thaw echoed, then swooped down to rejoin the Varden.

**

* * *

FIN**

That's part two, done. It's funny, I was writing it and I didn't really see the end coming, I was like 'oh, this'll be the battle, then an epilogue next chapter' but it just sorta ended itself. I had a helluva time with Murtagh and Miranda's conversation, neither really wanted to say anything for the longest amount of time. So, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I do think this update, the finale for Eldest makes it kind of okay. Maybe just a little? No? Just a bit, hmm?

Anyways, I do believe I will keep on with Brisngr in 'Changing Winds' because I don't feel like writing a five or six chapter ficlet (is that even a word? Ficlet? Oh well, if it wasn't it is now!) called 'Dark Horizons' because, really, nothing happens in Brisngr that needs too long to explain. (And I'm not sure about the title. 'Dark Horizons?' Eh...) I mean, really, a third of it is just explanations and half seemingly pointless fluff, and I don't need chapters of that (though, every once in a while chapters of fluff are okay, right?)

Rambling, sorry. Anyway, the point is be on the lookout for the next chapter of 'Shur'tugal abr Voetta' because it may acutally arrive within, oh, a few months, isn't that a record? School is starting next week and that'll mess with my (admittedly nonexistent) schedual. And, of course, thanks for all your reviews and encouragement. I couldn't keep this up without you! Thanks!

-Creaer Doiteain

P.S. Again, I don't own Shakespeare. No idea how the quotes got in there, but they're from Hamlet's 'To be or not to be…' soliloquy and Henry IV's monologue 'Once more unto the breach.' Yeah… I'm gonna end up a hopeless Shakespeare nut, I saw the 08-09 Hamlet done by the RSC with David Tennant and Patrick Stewart and it was amazing and I loved DT's acting, it was fantastic and now I'm trying to memorize stuff and yeah, rambling again, sorry. I do that sometimes, and it's late… Right! Shut up, Creaer! Thanks again, everyone!


	10. Aftermath

I lied. Here's the epilogue. It's short, but there's an important note at the bottom!

Disclaimer: Still don't own. Oh well.

* * *

Miranda wandered through tents, some empty, some filled with wounded and tired members of the growing rebellion. It had been two days since the Battle of the Burning Plains, and the Varden was in a state of distress. True, an entire village had just joined their cause, but the Dwarf King had died, and it was possible they had just lost the backing of the entire Dwarven Kingdom. Nasuada was working almost around the clock to get the dwarves behind them again. Orik had left the day before with the majority of his kinsmen and their king's body.

Another set of allies no one was sure about were the Urgals and Kull. No one was comfortable with them, but they had promised to help remove Galbatorix in return for land of their own to live in peace, so Nasuada had allowed them to stay, a descision that has stirred some controversy.

The elves, on the other hand, had fully reentered the fight, and were attacking from the north while the Varden came up from the south. The good news came two days after the Battle of the Burning Plains – Ceunon had fallen to the elves and their force was making its way south, effectively sandwiching the Empire and meeting in the middle.

As far as Miranda was concerned, it was as good a plan as any, and Thaw concurred. Both were itching for the day the conflict would be over, but it seemed as if that day would be long awaited.

* * *

Yeah, not much (not good either), but I needed to get something out there cuz it was driving me bonkers. Definitely NOT my best (actually, it was kinda 'spur-of-the-moment' and a TERRIBLE epilogue, probably the worst thing I've posted in the past three years, but my OCD insisted I include one). I just had to post it, a final wrap-up. I won't even request reviews…

Really, I wanted to say this- I LIED! [again] (House: Everybody lies. Me: Shut up, House. Ooh, has anyone seen the new season yet? HUDDY! Maybe, I've been kinda busy and haven't actually seen it. ANYWAYS, moving on.)

Yeah, I lied. Guess what, THERE WILL BE ANOTHER INSTALLMENT, all shiny and new and it's own, separate fanfic. That's right, folks, sometime before 2011 (we hope) there'll be a new Shur'tual abr Voetta: Dark Horizon (yes, I went with the name). So, stick with me while I move into uncharted territory. Yes, I'm moving away from cannon. Well, sorta. Really hoping I both finish it before book four and that I'll get book four so everything'll be correct, so read on, dear readers. Thanks for all your support!

-C. Doiteain


	11. Author's Note

One last note before I leave this alone for the rest of time. Or until I edit it, whichever comes first.

Part 3 is now out, if anyone cares to look it up. Check it out, leave a review, favorite it, whatever.

And, once again, thanks for everyone who has stuck with me. Hey, we're halfway done now. And it only took one year and four months. Actually, it took exactly one year and four months... Weird. Anyways, THANK YOU!

-C. Doiteain


End file.
